


Lay down

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eating Disorders, Homophobia, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Schizophrenia, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Therapy, mentioned prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 20:57:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15057650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keith only wants to be left alone. But god and his mother have other plans. His violent nature is a huge no for society. And society is just waiting for the day to lick him up in an asylum and say it’s “helping” him. But before that can ever happen, Keith is put into a therapy home with others that are in the same boat as him.





	Lay down

**Author's Note:**

> Hi  
> First fic  
> Be nice  
> Ps.... this chapter is not official and will be heavily edited

Keith was hanging out at a Wendy's when it happened. A bunch of guys from his school were staring at him as he listened to music, read his book and took a sip of his soda. They were making snarky remarks and mimicking his glasses and tied up hair with their hands by making circles over their eyes and pulling their hair up. Keith caught them from the corner of his eye. His anger rose quickly. He smacked his book closed, shoved it in his book bag and made his way towards the boys from his high school. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a Swiss Army knife. The boys caught sight of it quickly and their smirks fell, replaced by angered expressions. He swung the knife with a yell.

 

        .-.-.-.-.

 

 

"Keith Kogane." Krolia's dark eyes looked at her son that had an officer's arm around his shoulders. Keith didn't acknowledge his mother, he only glared at the ground as if it was laughing at him for his stupid mistakes and actions. 

The officer the family knew all too well as Alfor, smiled sadly at the disappointed mother. "Good evening, Mrs. Kogane. I'm sorry I had to bother you today." He said, trying his best to make his fake smile to look real, and failed miserably." I'm afraid Keith here was caught in the back of a Wendy's without your consent."

       "I should be able to go where I want by myself." Keith growled.

Krolia ignored Keith. "My apologies, officer. Why don't you come in." She sidestepped to let the two in. Keith rushed in and attempted to run upstairs to his room but was pulled back by his mother's grip on the hood of his jacket. He staggered back with a gasp and was forced to sit in the couch next to his mother across from Alfor. Keith glowered and folded his arms over his chest.

Alfor folded his hands on his lap and looked at Keith and his mother. " like I said before, Keith is not to be outside without your supervision, Krolia, unless he's at school or is in a therapy session."

" I understand, officer. But old habits die hard, don't they?" Krolia’s glare returned to Keith." I can't watch him while I'm at work nor when he's at school."

"Understood ma'am. But-"

"Don't think I'm siding with Keith , 'cause I'm not. He knows better and is aware of the rules set for him."

Keith couldn't help but scowl.

"I know, Mrs. Kogane. But he's not following them." Alfor said. "He's close to crossing the line. One more incident and he's in the Galra mental health institute." Keith knew those words were directed towards him and not his mother, but what did he care?

Krolia sighed heavily through her nose. "Tell me what to do, Alfor. Keith's father has passed, Axca is in college in Boston, and I work to support the two of us." Alfor could hear the strain and exhaustion in her voice. " The Galra institution is not an option."

"Unfortunately it is, Krolia. I can't do anything about that." He said.

Krolia bit her lip.

One wrong move and Keith will be taken away from her.

The three of them sat in silence for a moment. Keith's heart was racing. He could imagine himself being dragged away from his mother like he once was with his father. Baring that again would kill him. But he kept his head down and his arms crossed.

"How about this?" Alfor broke the silence. Krolia looked up, a little bit of hope shining in her eyes. Keith eyed Alfor from under his bangs.

"My daughter, Allura, is living in a therapy home just two states away. An old friend of mine is the therapist who runs the house. There are very few living there, all have a different problem. Keith will fit right in."

Keith's jaw clenched.

He didn't want to leave.

Keith gaped when his mother asked "What state?"

"Arizona. In the forest, not the desert."

Krolia thought for a moment. It did not take long for her to speak again." Ok-"

"NO!! I am not leaving here to hang out with a bunch of psychos!" Keith roared, bolting onto his own two feet to get in Alfor's face.  "IM FINE HERE!"

The two adults were not surprised to see Keith lash out, it was a part of Keith's nature.

"Sit down, Keith." Krolia growled.

"No."

"Keith." It was Alfor this time, it was not a request.

Keith did not sit down, he crossed his arms once more and glared back at Alfor.

Giving up, Krolia said," it's for the best Keith. You'll be supervised, cared for and will get the help you need."

"I don't want it."

"SO WHEN THE POLICE TAKE YOU AWAY SHOULD I TELL YOU 'I TOLD YOU SO'!" Krolia yelled. Alfor flinched.

Keith remained silent.

There was her answer.

No.

"You are going."

 

 

                 .-.-.-.-.

 

 

Keith was packing his things with an emotionless face. He packed shirts, pants, and everything he needed.

He was given "heads up" info about the therapy house'a surroundings and those who would be living there. And like Alfor had promised, the patients were all different.

Keith stepped over to his dresser and pulled out his Swiss Army knife. He stuffed it into his backpack he was taking underneath all his clothes and other belongings.  
Keith was told he would only be there for a month if things didn’t work out well. But if he was showing improvement he would stay there until the therapist said he was ready to leave. Of course, Keith didn’t have a say in anything. He was heading out of state to meet a therapist who took disfunctional children just like him and is expected to get help from it.

And Keith immediately knew it would be a long painful ride.

 

 

 

A/u: Ik guys it's short but it's the beginning so just share the story with your friends and I'll try to update as fast as I can


End file.
